The Love for the Enemy
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: After Kikyos death she reveals a secet from her past to Inuysha. He makes her a promise and is determined to keep it, but when the band of seven shows up thing change. Maybe for the best or the worst.It all depends on Inuyasha's choices.
1. Chapter 1 Family

I'd been about a month since her death. Kikyo told Inuyasha her secert before she finally died. She revealed what happen for the long time that she had disippeared. She had been pregnant in that time. The moment Inuyasha became human she was going to tell him.

"Inuyahsa even though it's been fifty years I saw her." Kikyo said very weakly. "I think Naraku brought her back and used her to get me into this trap. Please do this for me."

"Anything." Inuyasha said.

"Please. Find her, and protect her." Kikyo said. She slowly closed her eyes. Her blood covering her clothing.

"I promise." He said as she closed her eyes for the last time. Inuyahsa showed a face of both sorrow and happiness. Nobody could ever figure out why part of his expression was happiness.

Now he's been looking for her for a month. Since he promised Kikyo that he would find and protect her he never gave up. He continued to look, running into a deamon with a jewel shard now and than.

"Inuyasha how do you Naraku didn't kill her when Kikyo died?" Miroku asked in the middle of their walk in the mountains. Inuyasha turned around his eyes flaring.

"I promised her I wound find this girl. Even if I only find her grave I'll find her." Inuyasha said. He turned around and went running foward. Miroku sighed.

"He doesn't know if she's alive or even real." he said.

"Miroku." Sango said.

"It's his daughter. Besides from the stories we've heard this teenage girl sound just like Kikyo." Kagome said as they hurried on.  
Inuyasha hurried to the villiage where they heard the rumors about the girl. He walking threw when he saw a girl with a very fimiliar face. He followed her. She walked into a feild. She walked over to a tree and knelt down and it looked as if she began to pray. Inuyahsa hiding in the trees watched her. She opened her eyes and darted them at Inuyasha. She grabbed her bow.

"Lady Karin!" a child's voice called. four small children came running. "Lady Karin! Look! We found that herb you told us about. See." The little girl held out her hands and the girl named Karin looked at the small herb in the little girls hands.

"Very good Saya. Your getting better at finding medical herbs." When she smiled Inuyasha finally came out of the trees. She looked just like Kikyo and when she smiled he had to talk to her. Before he said anything she quicckly pulled out her bow and a single arrow. It seemed like she never aimed she just shot the arrow and pinned him to a tree. The children hid behind the girls clothing. The color was the only thing different from Kikyo's It was blue. In fact this girl had on the same kind of clothing and the same kind of hair style.

"Who are you and why is a demon is this of all places?" She said staring him right in the eyes. He riped out the arrows and walked over to them. She pulled out another arrow. "Answer me!" He conyinued to walk towards them but then he stopped and looked at the carving on the tree.

_In the memory of Kikyo._

_A strong fighter and loving mother._

"Are you Kikyo's daughter?" Inuyasha asked still looking at the tree. Karin lowered her bow and the children's expression changed as well. Karin's look in her eyes changed. They were full of sadness.

"Did...did you know her?"

"Ya. Are you her daughter?"

"Yes. Kids how about we go back to the villiage." She said and walked away with them. Inuyasha stayed there for a little bit. Then went after her.  
Back at the villiage Inuyasha had met up with Karin again and they talked. Inuyahsa finally told her about him and her mother.

"So my mother never told you about me?" she asked.

"Not until she died. Sorry. Do you know a person named Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku? Ya he used a jewel shard to resurect me. When I found mother she pruified it and I wasn't under his control anymore. Soon after that I arrived here and heard she died." They talked for another minute before the others finally found Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! We've been looking everywhere for you." Kagome said.

"Who's this?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah. Guys this is Karin. Karin this is Sango, Miroku, the little one's Shippo, and Kagome." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." Karin said.

"Nice to meet you too." Shippo said.

"Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?" Karin asked.

"No we've been looking for Inuyasha we forgot." Sango said.

"And it's getting late too." Shippo continued.

"Well my house is just over there. You guys can stay there if you want." Karin offered.

"Sure thank you."

They went to Karin's house. They were all very surprised at the size of her house. At Karin's house Inuyahsa and Karin told everyone everything.

"I see. Well Inuyasha I'm glad you found her." Kagome said.

"I must say for a girl of your age I'm impressied by the size of your house. How old are you anyways?" Miroku said.

"I'm almost 15. I got this house because the owner let me live here so I could protect the villiage. He died a while back from sickness so I took over it."

"Cool." Kagome said.

"Yes. It's very peaceful here and its rare to find demons around. When they do though its not a problem."

"Hey just out of couriosity why did you pick this villiage anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well. Somebody I used to know is barried here. I really cared about them so I wanted to be close to them."

It was a few more hours went by and finally they all went to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 They Return

Morining came and Karin got up. She walked outside to find Inuyasha sitting outside the house.

"Inuyasha? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Huh. Oh nothing. I'm fine." He turned to her then turned back.

"Are you sure? You seem upset about something." She sat next to him. He was silent for a while.

"I guess I just feel bad that I couldn't help your mom."

"How did she die?" Karin looked down at her hands. She wanted to know how her mother passed away. She wasn't able to help her and felt guilty about for some reason. Even though she knew her mother was only trying to protect her.

"Naraku killed her. Again." Inuyasha said.

"Again?"

"50 years ago he tricked us and he killed her the first time. Then he killed her this time except this time, I don't think she'll be back." Inuyasha's eyes showed so much saddness.

Karin got up and started to walk towards to villiage.

"Hey! Where are you goin?" Inuyasha said catching up to her.

"I'm going to visit my friends grave. I knew him in the past. They all died with me outside this very villiage." Karin looked up to the sky for a moment.

"You know every time I ask you a little question you tell a whole story."

"Well sorry. I don't get to talk to people much." Karin said.

"You always play with those children, and help the villiagers all the time."

"But I can't talk to them about my past. Not anyone here."

"Why? Didn't you live here before?" Inuyasha began to get more courious about Karin's past.

"Well, I wasn't... as...kind or nice as I am now. I would kill in order to protect. Sometimes I would kill because they would get in trouble. I never liked killing unless I had too." They had walked so far they had arrived at the grave. Inuyasha looked over and saw the grave.

_Here lies_

_The Band of Seven_

"Is this the grave?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes. Someone robbed it a while back. I still come here to pay my respects." Karin sat down on the ground in frount of the grave.

"You do know these men were a gang of thugs right. Some of them have even tryed to kill us."

"I expected that. They always pick a fight. They never learn. They most likly didn't know who you were they just were looking for a fight." Karin started tearing.

"Lady Karin! Lady Karin!" a man yelled. He ran over to them. Karin stood up.

"What is it?" Karin said.

"Somebody's attacking the castle!" Inuyasha and Karin ran. Inuyahsa stopped to get the others but Karin kept running towards the castle.

She ran and ran then finally got to the castle walls. She ran around with her bow and arrow locked and ready to fire. When she saw the sight of the attackers she dropped her bow. She saw them again. She saw Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, and the one she was most happy to see Bankotsu. He looked over and saw her. So did the others. They all smiled at her like they were happy to see her again. She amiled back at them.

"Hey look who it is. Little Karin's back too." Suikotsu said. Bankostu walked over to her. She ran into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could. As if she'd never let go.

"I'm so...happy...to see...you...again." Karin said between sobs. Bankotsu put his arms completly around her.

"I'm glad to see you too...Karin." he said back. Karin continued to cry into his chest. Inuyasha and the others ran and saw what was going on. He saw the other's he'd fought before. He pulled out his sword.

"Let go of her you bastard!" he yelled. Karin turned around.

"No stop! Inuyasha don't fight them please." She said.

"He Karin your friends with these guys?" Renkostu said.

"I'm not Inuyasha's friend." Karin said, "I'm his...daughter." All the five boys were in shock.

"Your Inuyasha's daughter!?" Suikostu said.

"So does this mean I can't kill Inuyasha?" Jakotsu said.

"Please Inuyasha don't fight them. They're like my family. If you fight them...then you'll...have to...fight me as well!" Karin said. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. By fighting he fails in keeping his promise to protect Karin, but if he doesn't he could get killed. A hard to choice to make.

"Karin move. It's either I kill him or they'll kill us." Inuyasha said. Karin refused to move. She began to pick up her bow and grabbed an arrow. She aimed it towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I won't move and let you fight them, nor will I let them fight you. I'm sorry, but I've only known you for a few days. I've known them almost my whole life." Karin said. She began to get tears in her eyes. She couldn't beleive what was going on. She felt as if she would rather still be dead in the ground. Inuyahsa didn't know what to do. He had to protect Karin but he also had to defeat the band if seven.

"Fine, but if they attack us I _will_ attack back." Inuyasha said. He didn't want to see Karin cry. He did care for her. He didn't want to see her like that. She put down her bow. Inuyasha and the others left. Karin turned back around.

"Karin." Bankostu said. Karin looked up at him. "Are you alright?" She shool her head.

"Well hey, looks like we're short two people. Wanna be a real member of the band?" Suikostu asked.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for that offer for years." Karin reponded. They all went back to Karin's house later that night. Karin went inside and found that Inuyasha and the others had gone. Karin had started to tear up. She was starting to get upset because her own father left without even saying a word to her.

"Karin? Are you alright?" Jakotsu asked. She didn't say anything. She just ran into a room begining to cry and turned around and slammed the door shut. The boys just looked at each other wondering what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving to be Attacked

That night Karin went outside. She wanted to ask someone for help. She walked out into the forest. She walk over to her mother's place and prayed. She was sad, hurt, and feeled terrible for what she said. She couldn't beleive what she did or said. _How could I have done that. He was my father but....Is it right to choose the people I've know for years over my own father? I don't know but that choice is over. I guess I made my choice._ She thought.

She was getting ready to leave, when she heard something. She pulled an arrow out and aimed it in the direction of the noise. Out of the trees leaped Inuyasha. He crossed his arms and leaned on a tree. He just stood their and stared at her. She put her bow and arrow down. Tears were forming in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. Karin jolted her head up to look at him._ He's sorry? It was me. I'm the one who should be sorry to them. I don't understand._

"For what? I should be sorry not you." She said.

"I put you in that spot. I knew they were your friends and still did that." Inuyasha explained. Karin just looked confused.

"Then why did leave and not say anything to me!? I've lost my mother but then you came I was happy again when I met you, and when Bankostu came back I didn't think..."

"It's alright. We didn't leave. We just decided to camp is all. I'm not going to leave you alone. I promised to protect you now matter what the cost." Inuyasha said. _He didn't leave? Thank goodness._ Karin ran over to him and into his arms. He put his arms around her and began to comfort her a little. For the first time in his life Inuyasha held his daughter in his arms. He felt different. It was a...good feeling. She began crying softly.

"Thank you. Inuyasha....thank you...for not leaving me...either" Karin said between cries.

The next morning Karin got up. She got to get dressed. She began putting her hair up as she walked to the door. She opened it and turned to find Jakotsu about an inch from where she stopped. A few seconds later she fell backwards. She looked up at him. He was now standing over her.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She yelled.

"Well you weren't here last night so I was coming to check on you." He said. She got up and began to put her hair up and walked out the door.

"You're an ass you know that! What if I were getting dressed!?"

"Then all the more better." Jakotsu said laughing.

"Ugg. You're such a dick!" She walked towards the outside door.

"So. You can be a bitch too." he said quietly. Luckly she didn't hear him. He went to follow her. They walked out side to join the others. They were all out side enjoying the sun. Bankostu looked up and saw them. He looked at Karin and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" he said. She shook her head.

"Are you enjoying the sun again? It's been so long since you've seen it." she said sitting down with them.

"It hasn't been that long since we came back but yeah. Never thought I'd miss it so much." Suikotsu said. "So do some of the villiagers here still remember?"

"Yeah. They do. So what are you guys going to do now?" Karin asked. Bankostu looked up.

"I don't know. Maybe travle around like we used to. This world must have changed over the years we were gone." He said.

"It hasn't changed that much. The world pretty much the same." Karin said. _Except for my father._

"Well you still sound upset about something. What's wrong?" Renkotsu asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine really." Karin smiled at them._ I've gotta stop sulking._ Karin layed down and looked at the sky.

"Alright. So when do you guys wanna leave?" Renkotsu asked.

"I don't know. Karin when do you wanna leave?" Bankostu asked. Karin looked over to him and shrugged her shoulders. "How bout in a few hours?"

"Cool with me." Suikotsu said. So they were going to travle around. They spent time packing and getting things ready to leave. When they were ready they got a horse and a cart to put their stuff on. Karin layed on the cart and looked up at the sky. She was wondering of Inuyasha was going to follow her around again. They didn't really spend alot of time togeather. _That's weird. This feeling I'm getting, it feels like...gasp...evil!_

_"_Bankostu! Something's coming!" She said but before she could get to them or them to her blades made of wind distoryed the cart with Karin on it.

"Karin!" Bankostu yelled. He dropped his sword and ran to help her. He was almost there when Karin pushed the wood out of the way. Bankostu helped her out the broken up wood. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah its just some of the wood stabbed my leg real bad." she pulled her pant leg up to find her whole leg covered in blood. Bankostu looked over and saw a girl with long black hair pinned up flying on a feather. She raised her hand to reveal a fan and right before she swung it somebody attacked her. Karin looked over and saw Inuyasha and the others. She smiled.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. Kagome ran over to treat Karin's leg. Inuyasha contiued to attack the women on the feather. Soon after a while she flew off.


End file.
